


Stand

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Final Battle trailer spoilers, Gen, KH3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: When you're not strong enough...he'll make up the difference.Spoilers in so far as what's in the Final Battle trailer. Needed to vent something after that trailer and I can't even spare the brain power for a proper title.





	Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and rough that I just had to get out after the emotional flood of that trailer. I'd love for this to happen, but there's always fanfic!

They’re gone, even Riku, swept away in the endless, writhing black tide. They fought for each other, for him, and still they fell. Even when Riku and he were the last, he couldn’t call his keyblade back, couldn’t stand and face the endless dark, not while knowing that he’d failed them. He let them all down; he let  _ everyone _ fall.

Sora curls over his fists, pressed to the ground, shaking. The sobs have caught in his throat, unable to escape, and all he can hear is the silence, the whisper of the wind and faintly, laughter. They’re laughing at him, at the great hero of light who couldn’t even protect his  _ friends _ when it mattered. He never deserved the keyblade.

“Come now, boy. Join us. At least your friends will be with you in the dark.” The man’s voice, old and rough, but still so compelling carries easily through the air. Sora swallows thickly. What’s the point in yelling back? Empty threats all of it; he’s already shown that he can’t do a damn thing.

The ground crunches near him; they’re coming. He should stand, be defiant even though it’s far, far too late. But he can’t make himself move,  _ they’re gone _ . He’s never been strong on his own and to do so now, after he couldn’t while they were here... _ useless _ .

Xehanort’s voice is much closer now. “You always should have kneeled to me. A shame  _ Riku _ forged an immunity to darkness, he would have been much more useful.”

Riku, always the stronger, gone. Kairi, the brightest light, ready to soothe her friends and burn her enemies, gone. Ventus, who’s always been in his heart, gone. Sora has never been truly alone. He closes his eyes. He just wants to be with them.

Someone’s hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes hard enough to hurt. Sora gasps despite himself and his eyes reopen. “Come on, Sora. You’re going to give up to him? You beat  _ me _ .”

Sora’s head jerks up. Roxas is standing beside him. He arches an eyebrow, Oblivion slung over his shoulder. “That’s enough wallowing. They’re waiting for us.”

The whole thing is incomprehensible. But Roxas holds out a hand and after swiping at his face, Sora takes it and stands. He swallows hard. “I don’t know how we’re going to...to get them back.”

Roxas scoffs. “That? That’s the easy part. How many people have you even saved so far? They’ll be fighting their way out before we get there. They know you’ll come for them. Don’t worry so damn much.” Oathkeeper appears in his open hand and he looks at Sora’s empty ones. “Ready?”

His chest is so tight, but Roxas’s faith makes it easier to breathe. Sora nods and the Kingdom Key appears just as he calls for it. It warms his hands and he looks up. Some of the light is still shining for Kingdom Hearts; they’re not done yet.


End file.
